


MIT

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad!Tony Stark, Daddy!Tony Stark, Father figure!Tony Stark, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Tony and Peter can't sleep, and one of them really needed this talk.





	MIT

Tony woke up hearing the cries. He sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes.   
– You go? – he heard Pepper ask.  
– Yes, honey. Go back to sleep.  
The blonde one didn’t need more. She fell asleep again within seconds.  
Tony, instead, stood p and walked towards his son’s room, just beside his and Pepper’s. He opened the door and entered the room, seeing another body already in.  
– Peter? – he whispered. – What are you doing here?  
The teenager turned back, facing Tony, with the baby boy on his arms.  
– Mr. Stark! Hey! Good night. I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep, and I heard Morgan crying so I… came to see what was wrong.  
Tony smiled, walking to Peter and taking the baby from his arms.  
– Thank you, Peter. But you didn’t have to. All he needs is a bottle. Come with me, let’s get it ready and you can tell me what has you stressed.  
They both went to the kitchen, and there, Peter sat on one of the chairs, and Tony gave him the kid. He wasn’t crying anymore, but his face still showed that he wasn’t feeling well. Peter started to rock the baby, but it didn’t work.   
Meanwhile, Tony took the bottle, filling it with milk, and put it on the microwave.  
– So, tell me, what is taking away your sleep?  
– I’m supposed to receive the letters from the university tomorrow morning.  
Tony frowned.  
– Then what are you doing here? Why aren’t you back home with May?  
– I’m… scared.  
– Of what?  
Peter looked at the baby, who was looking at him. His little hands went up, trying to catch the locks of hair that Peter had on his forehead.  
– What if I don’t get in? What if I’m not good enough?  
– Peter…  
– No, Mr. Stark. I mean it. I was on Midtown, yes, but so were thousands of other kids. And must of us want to go to MIT. Look at MJ. She’s so much smarter than me. And Ned too. What if they get in and I don’t? What will I do? Where will I go? I don’t know what to do if I don’t get in. I don’t have a plan B. I don’t know anything else than New York, or Midtown, or aunt May or my friends. Or Spider-man. Or the Avengers. Oh, my God. How will I be Spider-man now?  
– Kid…  
– I mean, I have my hideouts and my shortcuts in New York, but in a new city? Where will I hide my suit? What will I tell my roommate? How will I skip schoo… – he looked at Tony, blushing.  
– You ditch school?  
– Only a few times. But it was important, I swear! And only in classes where assistance wasn’t important!  
Tony sighed. The microwave rang, and he walked to it to open the door. Then he gave the bottle to Peter, who started feeding Morgan.  
– Kid, you can’t do the same for evermore, you know? People change, and so does the world. You just have to adapt, get used to it. It’s easier than it looks. You have already lived this, when you became Spider-man, didn’t you?  
– Yeah, but it was different, I had powers!  
– You don’t need powers to start doing new things.  
– How are you so sure?  
– How many times had you fed Morgan before?  
– I have never… – he looked down. – Oh. Wait, what?  
– You had never done it, yet you knew how to, right?  
– Yes, but…  
– Peter. You will be fine. And if you ever need anything, whatever. You know you have us one call away. Me, Pepper, and the rest of the team. We’ll always be here for you.  
– Thank you, Mr. Stark.  
Tony smiled, messing up Peter’s hair.   
– You’re more than welcome, kiddo. Do you think you can handle Morgan until he falls asleep again?  
Peter looked at the baby.  
– Yeah… I could read him a story.  
– Great then. I’ll go back to sleep. If you need anything at all, call me. Not Pepper, alright?  
Peter nodded, and Tony went back to his bedroom.

 

The morning after, Tony went to Peter’s room, finding it empty. He walked to the kitchen, and in the way, he saw a figure resting on the couch, on the living room. He walked there, seeing an asleep Peter with Morgan, also asleep, on his chest. He smiled, covering them with a blanket, and resumed his walk to the kitchen.   
In the middle of his breakfast, he heard a ring, and a muffled voice after it. Suddenly, he heard a scream, so he ran towards the kitchen, with his shooter already out. In the living room he found Peter, with Morgan on his arms and his phone between his ear and his shoulder, and the widest smile he had ever seen. On the other corner of the room, a sleepy Pepper and a worried Happy were standing, looking at the scene.  
– Tony! Tony! I got in! I’m going to MIT!  
Tony smiled, lowering his hand and deactivating his shooter.   
– Congratulations, kiddo. – he walked to the teenager, hugging him. – I knew you’d get in.  
When they broke apart, Tony took his son, and Pepper and Happy walked to the boy too, hugging and congratulating him.   
Tony looked at Morgan.  
– One day, you’ll be as great as your big brother – he whispered to the baby, stroking his tummy. – And we’ll be as proud of you as we are of him. – he kissed his son’s head, and looked back to the scene in front of him.


End file.
